1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to provide authentication information to be communicated over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain web browsers permit a user to save login information in the web browser for various websites if the user provides authorization to do so. For example, a user visiting a webpage in a web browser located at the website “www.myemail.cxm” to login and gain access to an interface for the user's email may be asked to enter a username and password into respective login input fields. Upon successful entry of a username and password, the web browser may ask the user if the user wishes to save the login information in the web browser. If the user authorizes the web browser to do so, then thereafter when the user visits the website “www.myemail.cxm,” the user may be prompted by the web browser to permit the web browser to automatically populate the login input fields with the saved login information. In some instances, a web browser may automatically populate the login input fields with the user's saved login information without prompting the user for authorization to do so, relying on the user's initial authorization to permit the login information to be saved. If, however, the user first visits a related website to “www.myemail.cxm”, such as a mobile version of the website “mobile.myemail.cxm,” then the user will be required to again enter the user's login information even though the login information for the mobile version of the website is the same as the login information for the non-mobile version of the website.